


Визитка

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Banners & Icons, Databook, Fandom Presentation, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Визитка команды Katekyo Hitman Reborn на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2021.Подписывайтесь на наш твиттер @KHR_Kombat и профиль АО3, чтобы не пропустить спойлеры к выкладкам и дни раскрытия коллекций!
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF KHR 2021





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Полная версия датабука, набор баннеров и коды к ним раскрываются по нажатию на соответствующие изображения.
> 
> ▶ [Коробка со специями](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicebox) — идея, работа над датабуком  
> ▶ [tau_kita77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77) — помощь в работе над датабуком  
> ▶ [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter) — верстка датабука, оформление визитки, подбор ссылок  
> ▶ [redpia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpia) — баннеры

    

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


А полный список ягодных обозначений можно [найти здесь.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Wh58d_aNxRTajFiWg5v3OFRmrAP7xI_NKQei40WHNGs/edit)

  


* * *

    

    

    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/bf/1DrXbETt_o.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`  


    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/e5/e4/8WsmBCTN_o.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`  


    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/b7/f6/G5sXUxpU_o.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`  


    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/16/8b/LOgpa9sY_o.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`  


    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/13/c4/5HyocYFr_o.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`  


    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/19/14/81qOIzey_o.png" style="width:450px; max-width:100%;"></a></div>`  


* * *

**Канон**  
[Манга ](https://readmanga.live/home_tutor_hitman_reborn) | [Аниме](https://findanime.net/kateikyoushi_hitman_reborn)

**Фесты и конкурсы на дайри**  
[Битва Реборн-пейрингов](https://rebornbattle.diary.ru/) | [Мириады миров](https://miriades.diary.ru/) | [Марафон любви](https://lovemarathon.diary.ru/)  
[Reborn miniKINK](https://rebornkink.diary.ru/) | [Reborn Big Bang](https://rebornbigbang.diary.ru/) | [Реборн-однострочники](https://reborn-odnstr4nk.diary.ru/)  
[На абордаж!](https://rf-abordage.diary.ru/) | [Сикрет санта](https://mafialand.diary.ru/) | [Reborn Festival](https://rbrn-fstvl.diary.ru/)  
[Mafia Wars](https://mafiawars.diary.ru/) | [Reborn Nostra](https://www.diary.ru/~reborn-nostra/) | [Сладкая битва](https://sladkaya-bitva.diary.ru/?from=0)  


**Фандомные локации на дайри**  
[Обзоры Реборн](https://overviewkhr.diary.ru/) | [Reborn-Canon](https://www.diary.ru/~reborn-canon/) | [Reborn Archive](https://www.diary.ru/~reborn-archive/) [Дежурка](https://pravdoruboklon.diary.ru/?tag=4516884) | [Дежуркохранилище](https://dejurkosklad-rf.diary.ru/) | [Полный список соо из Обзоров](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1723135)

**ФБ и ЗФБ**  
[fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020) | [fandom lebedi i Giannini 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianniniilebedi2020/pseuds/fandom%20lebedi%20i%20Giannini%202020) | [WTF KHR! 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660781)  
[fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5642793) | [fandom prosto lebedi i Giannini 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5645333)  
[WTF Estraneo 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5566785) | [WTF Hibari & Mukuro 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563147)  
[fandom Amano Akira 2017](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5537277) | [fandom lebedi i Giannini 2017](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542199) | [WTF Vongola Famiglia & Co - 2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5486733) | [WTF Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 2017](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/?tag=5489911)  
[fandom prosto lebedi i Giannini 2016](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5452103) | [WTF Vongola Famiglia 2016](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5370150)  
[fandom prosto Giannini i lebedi 2015](https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5307626) | [WTF Squalo 2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5223187)  
[WTF Xanxus 2014](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4982483) | [WTF Bozhestvenny 2014](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4983566) | [WTF Gokudera 2014](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4984037) | [WTF prosto Giannini 2014](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=5004722)  
[fandom KHR! 2013](https://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?userid=3128003)  
[fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 2012](https://fk-2012.diary.ru/?tag=4491790)  
[fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn! на ФБ-2011](https://fandom-kombat.diary.ru/?tag=4156002)

**Зины по фандому**  
[Drawing Days](https://twitter.com/khrfanzine) (2021, en)  
[KHR! ZINE](https://vk.com/zine_khr) (2020, ру) | [KHR uniform zine](https://twitter.com/khruniform) (2020, en)  
[naMAna-zine](https://vk.com/namana_zine) (2019, ру) | [OMERTÀ](https://hitmanrebornzine.tumblr.com/post/171558058922/omert%C3%A0-a-khr-zine-participants-list) (2019, en)  
[KHR Fanzine](https://vk.com/wall-75874561_8351) (2018, ру)  



End file.
